Tophahontas
by XxDisneytokoxX
Summary: Parody of Pocahontas. Toph/Sozin Rate T for characters death
1. Chapter 1

Pocahontas - Toph(age 13)  
John Smith - Sozin (yes he's alive)(age is 21)  
Governor Ratcliffe - Zhao (age 53)  
Meeko - Momo Chief Powhatan Lao (34)  
Wiggins Joo Dee (Not man, as a woman)(21)  
Thomas - Yon Rha(24)  
Percy - Hawky

Flit - Himself

Nakoma - Suki (13)

Kocoum - Xin Fu (19)  
Kekata - Bumi (89)  
Grandmother Willow - Grandmother oak

Chorus: **In sixteen hundred seven**

**We sailed the open sea**

**For glory, God and gold and the Shangri-La Company**

**For the New World is like heaven**

**And we'll all be rich and free**

**Or so we have been told by the Shangri-La Company**

Years ago, a group of Firenation men begins to set sail to the waters of the ocean to search for new lands and new people. In the city of you - dao, the volunteers have already packed their things and leaving their families and to get ready to get on the ship to journey to a new world.

**So we have been told by the Shangri-La Company**

The men signed up to volunteer to set sail while the others saying goodbye to their families and friends. One of them is a young man with lon straight black hair, striking amber eyes, wears the firenation armor. He was Yon Rha

**For glory, God and Gold and the Shangri-La Company**

As the other men began to hop onboard, someone else is approaching the ship, smiling eagerly. He is an handsome Firenation man with brown hair in a ponytail, amber eyes, wears firenation armor, a firenation prince hair piece, two metal bracelets on both wrist. His name is Sozin.

While Yoh Rha walked onboard, two crewmembers saw Sozin approaching.

"Hey, is that Sozin?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"That's him alright." His friend replied with a smile.

"Wow." Yon Rha turned around and saw Sozin. "Sozin! I've heard some amazing stories about him."

"Is he coming on this voyage too?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." His friend laughed. "You can't fight these Outsiders with Knuckles."

Sozin smirked as he jumped in the cannon as it is being hoisted up. "That's right. I can't have you boys get all the fun without me."

While the song continued the royal carriage approached and stopped. The soldiers stood attention when someone came out. He is an old man, brown hair in a topknot, amber eyes, really thick sideburns, he wears the Admiral firenation armor. His name is Zhao, the governor appointed to join in the voyage.

**On the beaches of Shangri-Laie**

**There's diamonds like debris**

**There's silver rivers flow and gold you pick right off a tree**

As Zhao heads towards the ship, his assistant name Joo Dee followed him, carrying a velvet cushion. On it is a Hawk, Hawky, Zhao's pet.

**With a nugget for my Winnie**

**And another one for me**

**And all the rest will go to the Shangri-La Company**

Later, the ship began to set sail across the ocean. The men waved goodbye to their families. Sozin walked and stared at the view, looking forward of seeing the new world.

**It's glory, God and gold**

**And the Shangri-La Company**

Time had passed since the journey began, but suddenly, the storm appeared as the ship is heading right to it. The crew is working so hard to keep the sails up. "Watch out!" the crewmember shouted, but the water splashed right on the crewmembers. Below the deck, two crewmembers, kept trying to get the water out as much as they can.

"Faster! She's taking more water!" the crewmember shouted. One of the crewmates began to tie the ropes around the cannon when suddenly, the rope break. Yon Rha stopped it from rolling to the other side. Yoh Rha need more help and spotted Sozin helping the others to set the sails up.

"Sozin!" Yon Rha called out, "Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose!"

Sozin got his attention and saw the cannon breaking loose. He grabbed the rope and slid down the ground as fast as he could. "Reef the top sails! Steady on your course!" he rushed to help the young demon and helped him with the cannon. "It's all right Yon Rha. We'll get it tied up." while he tied the cannon, the ship rocked so hard because of the hit of the waves. The storm is a difficult task to everyone!

The crewmembers ran as the waves splashed the ship. "Yon Rha, watch out!" Sozin yelled in alarm as the waves splashed him and Yon Rha. Sozin held the rope tightly, but Yon Rha isn't lucky. The waves splashed Yon Rha, causing him to fall out of the ship.

"Help!" Yon Rha screamed and fell into the water.

"Man overboard!" another crewmember shouted when he spotted Yon Rha in the raging water.

"Help me!" Yon Rha screamed; trying to swim, but the raging waves is too strong.

"We got to stay on course; he's lost!" a crewmember said, hopeless.

"Pull the pin!" Sozin ordered and tying the rope around his waist.

"Right sir!" the crewmember said as he pulled the pin. Sozin ran towards the edge of the ship and dived into the ocean.

"Sozin, Sozin!" A crewmate exclaimed, frowning at the water. "Have you lost your mind?"

Sozin kept swimming towards Yon Rha and grabbed him just before drowning. "Hang on Yon Rha, I've got you." Sozin began to swim back.

Without warning on board, the pulley with the rope broke off. A crewmate saw it. "Quick, get the rope!" The crew quickly grabbed the rope and began to pull Sozin and Yon Rha. The water splashed them, but Sozin still held the rope and Yon Rha.

"Come one boys, pull!" A crewmate yelled, as he and the others continued pulling the rope. Sozin and Yon Rha broke the surface, almost near the ship. "Pull, pull! Put your backs into it!" Sozin and Yon Rha are lifted out of the water and back into the ship. The crew helped them back into the ship.

"There, you lucky knight." A crewmate said while Yon Rha is coughing as someone put a blanket on him. Yon Rha would have been down to Davy Jones' locker if it weren't for Sozin.

"Well, that was refreshing." Sozin said.

"Well done Sozin." A crewmate said.

"Of course, you all would have done the same for me." Sozin said, getting up. The crew nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the lightning flashed as Admiral Zhao and Hawky, in his arm appeared. "Trouble on deck?" Admiral Zhao asked.

"Admiral Zhao." Yon Rha said, getting up.

"Goku fell overboard, sir." Sozin replied.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." Zhao nodded. "Good work Sozin."

"Thank you sir." said Sozin.

"Now don't lose heart men, it won't be long until we reach the new world and remember what waits out there freedom," said Zhao . "Prosperity, And the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew has to offer. And nothing not wind, nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages should stand in our way! Carry on!" Zhao left as the crew cheered.

Joo Dee followed him, holding an umbrella above Zhao head, "That's a nice oration sir. I'm sir the men will most looking forward to it."

"Let us hope so. I'll need those foolish peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" Zhao smirked.

The crew continued working as Yon Rha and Sozin tied the ropes around the cannon. Yon Rha is excited, "This new world is going to be great Sozin. I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Outsider tried to stop me, I'll blast them."

"You just worry about the fortune of yours Yon Rha. Leave the savages to me." Sozin said, pulling the cannon.

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" a crewmate asked, helping them.

"Not as much trouble as Sozin will get them." Another crewmate answered, smirking.

Crew:** We'll kill ourselves a Savage**

Sozin punches the mop, causing it to hit on the falcon's head.

Sozin: **Or maybe two or three**

Sozin punches the barrel full of soda, causing it to pop and the soda flowing out of the barrel and allowing the crew to fill up their cups.

Sozin &crew: **We're stalwart men and bold of the Shangri-La Company**

Sozin and Yon Rha walked and stared at the view of the ocean. "What do you suppose the new world look like?" Yon Rha asked.

"Like all the others I suppose." Sozin replied, "I've seen hundreds of new worlds Yon Rha. What could possibly be different about this one?"

Crew:** It's glory, God and gold and the Shangri-La Company**

Sozin and his crew won't realize that they will find something new in the new world that make their lives change.

* * *

**I know, I know it werid for an 13 year old with an 21 year old, But thats what they use to do back in the pocahontas days. And i like teenage girls to be with older men, because it makes things pretty intersing. Just in case if you don't know what Sozin look like when he was younger heres a picture**

**LINK: _ albums/h32/supreme_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Pocahontas - Toph(age 13)  
John Smith - Sozin (yes he's alive)(age is 21)  
Governor Ratcliffe - Zhao (age 53)  
Meeko - Momo

Chief Powhatan Lao (34)  
Wiggins Joo Dee (Not man, as a woman)(21)  
Thomas - Yon Rha(24)  
Percy - Hawky Flit - Himself

Nakoma - Suki (13)

Chorus:** Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

On top of the cliff, an malayan saw the canoes approaching; he blew the horn out, telling the other malayans.

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

On the other cliff, another malayan heard the signal and ran through the woods. He ran towards the ledge of the cliff and blew out the horn, telling the others that their chief is coming home. The women, children and elders picked up their fruit and vegetables when they heard the horn. They smiled as they walked towards the river, waving at their chief from coming back from the fight.

**Steady as the beating drum**

**Singing to the cedar flute**

**Seasons go and seasons come**

**Bring the corn and bear the fruit**

**By the waters sweet and clean**

**Where the mighty sturgeon lives**

**Plant the squash and reap the bean**

**All the earth our Mother gives**

They gathered around the river, waiting for their chief to reach to land and welcome her and their families and friends back.

**O Great Spirit, hear our song**

**Help us keep the ancient ways**

**Keep the sacred fire strong**

**Walk in balance all our days**

A man name Bumi taught the kids about a talisman, making a rabbit appear. All of a sudden they saw a group of chattering people and they stopped what they're doing and turned around. Bumi smiled as he and the kids got up and going to welcome their chief and the warriors.

**Seasons go and seasons come**

**Steady as the beating drum**

**Plum to seed to bud to plum**

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Steady as the beating drum**

While the warriors approaching to shore, their chief, Bei-fong, got off of one, smiling. It feels good to be back.

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

We see one of the man running towards his girlfriend and they hugged each other. Another one got off the canoe as his girl tackled him in the water, hugging him. Lao turned around and smiled at the girls reuniting with their lovers.

"dialu-alukan Chief Lao Bei-Fong." Bumi greeting in malay language.

" terima kasih Bumi. It's good to be home." Lao said as he began to announce, "berita yang besar! The Air Nomads are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our village's safe again!" The crowd cheered happily from the announcement.

"Your return has brought much joy to our village. Look at all those smiling faces." Bumi pointed at one of the warriors, who hugged and reunited with his wife and his kids.

Lao looked around, finding another smiling face, which is missing, "Yes, but there is one smiling face I don't see. Where's my daughter?"

Bumi smiled, "You know Toph. She has her mother's spirit. She goes whenever the wind takes her."

On top of the cliff by the waterfall, a young girl watched the view and smiled as she feels the wind. She is a black haired girl with foggy green eyes and pale skin, she wears a black, white, and green short kimono with black lining, and black and white flowers on it, a green ribbion to hold her ponytail in place, and barefooted. Her name is Toph; Lao's daughter.

"Toph!" someone called her. Toph looked down and saw friend, Suki.

"Your Father's back! Come down here!" Suki shouted.

Toph smiled, happy to see that her mother is back. She turned around, facing next to her. A small and slender hummingbird, both teal and white feathers, light Green head named Flit, one of Toph's friends. "He's back Flit." Toph grinned.

Flit was very excited as he flew with his wings and followed Toph. Sitting by the bushes and eating berries is a slender Lemar named Momo, Toph's other friend. Momo kept eating berries until Flit grabbed one, telling him to get a move on in his own language; which caught Momo's attention.

Toph ran off. Momo looked at the berries and ate them all as Flit ate one. He and Momo followed Toph, but they stopped and saw Toph looking back, grinning.

Flit was trying to figure out what Toph was doing. Without warning, Toph ran and jumped off the ledge, surprising Suki. "No! Not that way." said Suki. Toph dive into the water perfectly, going underwater.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Show off."

Flit looked down at Toph, shaking his head.

Momo jumped off the edge of the cliff. Momo had his eyes close. As he opened them he saw that he's falling into the water with a big drop! Momo screamed.

Flit flew next to them, glaring. Suddenly, Flit yelps when Momo grabbed him, trying to slow the fall. Flit tried to fly away from Momo.

He and Momo screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Toph? Toph, are you alright?" Sukie asked, finding Saya underwater. What Suki didn't know is that Toph is swimming under the canoe, grinning. "Well, you better be alright because I'm not coming in after you!" Toph tipped the canoe over, causing Suki to fall into the water. Suki swam under the canoe, coughing a bit and glaring at her friend who came up from the water.

"Toph, don't you think we're a little too old for this?" Suki asked, until Toph squirted water at her. Toph and Suki began to splash each other, starting a water fight. At the surface, Momo swam towards the canoe , while he tried to climb on the canoe. Flit broke the surface and coughing. He glared at Momo. He saw Momo getting up on the canoe and saw his bottom, a perfect target.

Flit smirked. He flew right towards Momo, but Momo slipped back into the water. Flit missed and slammed into the canoe, with his beak stuck in progress.

"Help me turn this thing over." said Suki.

Flit gasped in alarm and tried to pull his beak out of the canoe, but it's too late. The girls turned the canoe over with Flit underwater.

"What were you doing up there?" Suki asked, getting on the canoe.

"Thinking." Toph replied as Momo got on; the lemar shook the water off. "Momo!"

"About the dream again?" Suki asked. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"I know it means something. I just don't know what." Toph replied.

"You should ask your father about that." said Suki.

"You're right, I should." said Toph, going to ask Lao about the dream. She and Momo spotted the bubbles beside the canoe. "Come on Flit." she pulled the hummingbird out of the canoe. "Quit fooling around. We have to get back."

While the girls rowed their canoe back to the village, Momo pushed Flit's stomach, causing him to squirt water out as he smirking.

* * *

dialu-alukan = welcome

terima kasih = thank you

berita yang besar = great news


	3. Chapter 3

+The girls and their friends arrived at the village while everyone gathered around and listened to Lao about the battle. " face a determine enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadow fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but not as bravery as Xin Fu." Lao pointed at the stern looking man. He has long black hair, green eyes, tan skin, he wore black trousers and bare foot. He had on metal arm cuffs on his buff arms and metal wrist cuffs. His name is Xin Fu, "For he has attacked the strength of a bear." Lao continued as Bumi puts two marks on Lao Chest for honor, "He has proven himself to be the greatest "

Toph and Suki joined in the crowd and looked at warrior. Suki comment, "Wow, he is so handsome."

Toph rolled her eyes, "And I especially love that smile." And Toph's right, Xin Fu is the strongest man in the tribe and he didn't even smile.

"He defeated every enemy in his path. Tonight, we will feat in his honor!" Lao finished. The crowd cheered wildly and walked back where they left off. Toph walked up to Lao.

Lao smiled, "My daughter."

"dialu-alukan Father." Toph hugged her.

Lao hugged her back. "Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I'm so glad you come home safely." Toph said.

"Come with me, we have much to talk about." Lao said as he and Toph walked inside their tent, "I want to hear everything of what you've been doing."

Flit and Momo began to enter their own way by going to the top of the tent as Flit kept flying above the hole as Momo looked through, standing on the branch.

Without warning, the branch broke causing Momo to fall inside the tent, flinging Flit. Flit screamed.

Momo grabbed the roof barring in time. They saw Lao and Toph talking as they climb the railing, still listening to their conversation. Flit recovered and glared, following Momo.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having the strange dream. I think something's about to happen something exciting." Toph explained.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Lao said. Momo appeared, peeking.

"Really, what is it?" Toph asked, waiting for Lao to explain.

"Xin Fu has asked to seek your hand in marriage." Lao answered.

Saya frowned. "Marry Xin Fu?" she has to marry the strongest warrior Xin Fu?

Flit smiling what he heard.

Momo frowned and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Lao explained.

Toph fake smiled, but she backed away and looked at Xin Fu, watching the kids to ask him if he can play, but he didn't budge, "But he's so serious."

Lao walked behind her, "My daughter, Xin Fu will make a fine husband. He is loyal, strong and will build you a good house."

As the conversation continued, Momo went over to the bowl filled with paint and put his handprints on his chest, pretending to be Xin Fu. Flit sighed. Flit smirked evilly and stabbed Momo on the stomach, causing him to wince and almost fall of the area.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing down another path." said Toph.

"This is the right path for you Toph." said Lao.

"Why can't I choose " Toph heard Momo screamed and fell near Toph and Momo fell into her arms. The bowl fell on Flit's head, pouring the paint all over him. He removed it and glared at Momo. Toph giggled looking at Momo. He shrugged and ran off.

"Toph, come with me." Lao said as he and Toph walked out of the tent with no argument. "You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take our place among our people even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

**Lao: As the river cuts its path**

**Though the river's proud and strong**

**He will choose the smoothest course**

**That's why the rivers live to long**

**They're steady as the steady beating drum**

Lao took a Emerald stone necklace with a water drop diamond decoration out, while explaining, "your mother wore this on our wedding day. It's been her dream for you to wear it at your own." Toph watched as Lao puts the necklace around her neck, "It suits you."

Later on, Momo and Flit went up to the river as Toph looked at it for a while and thinking of what her father told her.

Flit flew by Toph, asking if she was going to do what her mother says.

Momo sniffed Toph's necklace as Toph held it, "He wants me to be steady like the river." They looked at their reflection of the river when suddenly, two sea otters broke the surface. Flit and Momo yelped and fell on the ground.

Toph giggled, "But it's not steady at all." The sea otters jumped along the river.

**Toph: What I love most about rivers is**

**You can't step in the same river twice**

Toph stepped into the river and pushed the canoe into the water, doing some rowing. Momo and Flit hopped in with Toph as she rowed on.

**The water's always changing, always flowing**

**But people, I guess, can't live like that**

**We all must pay a price**

Flit grinned as he tapped the shells, while floating by, causing two turtles to appear and smiled at Toph.

**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing**

**What's around the river bend**

**Waiting just around the river bend**

**I look once more**

The group row towards a group of birds that are flying out of the river, towards the sky.

**Just about the river bend**

**Beyond the shore**

**Where the gulls fly free**

**Don't know what for**

**What I dream the day might send**

**Just around the river bend**

**The same sea otters came onto the rock and began to lie down.**

**For me**

**Coming for me**

The deers watched Toph as she rowed around the falls.

**I feel it there beyond those trees**

**Or right behind these waterfalls**

Momo lean near the fall, until some fish fell on his head. Momo glared at her as Toph giggled and pets him on the head, making her smile. Flit laughed as Momo glared.

**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**

A beaver kept building the dam as it watched Toph and her friends pass by.

**For a handsome, sturdy husband**

**Who builds handsome, sturdy walls**

**And never dreams that something might be coming**

**Just around the river bend**

**Just around the river bend**

Momo and Flit gasped that they saw a waterfall and their canoe is heading right for it. Flit flew off, leaving Momo. Momo looked down as they went over to the waterfall. He screamed while holding onto Toph.

**Don't know what for**

**Why do all my dreams extend**

**Just around the river bend**

**Just around the river bend**

More animals watched Toph's group going through the rainbow. Suddenly, the canoe stopped a bit for a reason. They reached the fork of the river, one is the smooth river and the other is the bumpy river. Toph has to make a choice herself alone.

**Should I choose the smoothest course?**

**Steady as the beating drum**

**Should I marry Xin Fu?**

**Is all my dreaming at an end?**

In the river, Toph saw her reflection and imagine that she's with Xin Fu as he reached out her hand. She was about to reach out, but stopped, disappointing Xin Fu. The image soon disappeared as Toph think for a moment and stared at the sky as the wind began to blow.

**Or do you still**

**Wait for me,**

**Dream Giver**

**Just around the river**

**Bend?**

Toph began to row towards the bumpy river. She decided to go to her special place that only she and her friends know. There's only one person or should I say tree that could help Toph about her problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Toph and her friends arrived at the part of the forest that has leaves covering it around the area. They all entered through the leaves while Momo is looking around. A lot of birds flew around while two owls woke up. Toph stopped her canoe nearby and begins to climb onto the wood.

"My, is that my Toph that I see?" the voice out of nowhere asked. Toph and her friends sat on the tree stump. "Grandmother Oak, I need to talk to you." said Toph.

A face appears in the bark of the tree herself. Her name is Grandmother Oak, the enchanted wise old oak that Toph goes to whenever she needs advice or someone, other than her friends to speak to. Grandmother Oak smiled, "Good morning Toph. I was hoping you come to visit someday. Ah, I see you're wearing your mother's necklace."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Toph explained, "My father wants me to marry Xin Fu."

"Xin Fu?" Grandmother Oak asked in disbelief. "But he's so serious."

"I know, my father thinks it's the right path for me." said Toph, "But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it "

"Oh, a dream. Let's hear all about it." Grandmother Oak smiled. All of a sudden, all of the animals began to chatter, excited.

Flit and Momo kept squeaking.

"Quiet!" Grandmother Oak said getting annoyed, trying to listen to Toph. A squirrel crawled on her, but she shook it off. Grandmother Oak just had enough. "QUIET!"

The animals, Flit, and Momo all quiet down, all but a frog who croaked. Grandmother Oak frowned at the frog, causing it to gulp and quickly dived into the water.

"Now child, you were saying?" Grandmother Oak listened.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow." Toph continued, "As I looked at it, its starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual." said Grandmother Oak.

Toph continues as Flit, Momo and the other animals move their heads around while she continued, "Yes, it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops." Her friends and the animals got dizzy and fell on the ground, still dizzy.

Grandmother Oak began to think and looked at the girl, "Well, it seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But Grandmother Oak, what is my path?" Toph asked. "How am I ever going to find it?"

Grandmother Oak chuckled, "Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?"Toph asked.

"I told her to listen." Grandmother Oak replied, "All around you are spirits child. They live in the Earth, the Water, and the Air. If you listen, they will guide you." Soon the winds began to blow throughout the area, blowing the leaves around.

Voices: Ay ay ay na ay ay na

"I hear the wind." Toph got up. She closed her eyes and began to listen to the spirits, telling her.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Oak asked.

"I don't understand." Toph replied, closing her eyes. Momo grabbed one leaf and looked closely, but he saw Flit being blown away.

Grandmother Oak: Jugas mendengar keras

You will understand

Listen with your heart

You will understand

Let it break upon you

Like a wave upon the waves

"It's saying something coming." Toph said as she opened her eyes and looked up, "Strange clouds?" Toph began to climb up the tree to take a look at these strange clouds the wind is telling her while Momo and Flit followed her.

Listen with your heart

You will understand

Voices: You will understand

Toph and her friends reached to the top of the tree where they see the water. Flit screamed before he ducked. Momo ducked down as well.

"What do you see?" Grandmother Oak yelled.

"Clouds, strange clouds." Toph answered, seeing these, 'strange clouds' that's coming to shore. But she doesn't know whom these clouds belong to.

While the ship is coming to shore, Admiral Zhao opened the window from his cabin and glance at the land. "Look at it Joo Dee, an entire new world with gold all over, just waiting for me."

"And scores of adventures waiting for us." Joo Dee said while brushing Hawky, "Right Hawky?" Hawky glared at her in annoyance, "Do you think we'll meet some savages?"

"If we do, we should give them an improper malaysian greeting." Zhao replied.

"Like gift baskets?" Joo Dee held up some gift baskets.

Zhao rolled his eyes, "And she came so highly recommended." Zhao took out a map and he and Hawky began to look at to find out where the ship is. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and opened up, letting Sozin enter.

"It's perfect Admiral The water's deep enough; we can pull right up to shore. Hey there Hawky." Sozin ruffled its feather as Hawky moved in annoyance.

"Very well then, give the order." said Zhao, preparing to go to shore.

"Already done sir. I've got the crew assembly and they're ready to go." Sozin said.

"And about these malaysian, I'm trusting you to make sure these freaks don't disrupt our mission." Zhao said.

"Well, it they're anything like the savages, there's nothing I can't handle." said Sozin.

Zhao nodded, "Right, that'll be all Sozin."

Sozin pulled Hawky's feather , "See you Hawky." It growled at Sozin as he left the cabin. Zhao glared, "The men like that man, don't they." Hawky growled, fixing its feather.

Zhao walked towards the mirror, "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you." Joo Dee said, trying to cheer him up.

"And don't think I don't know what those backstabbers at court say about me." Zhao ordered.

"Yes, all that talk about failing, even some failed plans back at land of Departure "

Zhao interrupted his assistant, "I'm very unaware that this is my last chance of glory. But mark my words Joo Dee, when Fire Lord Azulon the gold these peasants on Earth success on Earth will be mine at last."

At the deck, a small boat is placed down into the water, preparing to move on into the New World. Two of the crewmates looked at the view of the New World in amazement, "It's incredible." One of them said, looking at the view.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it." said Yon Rha.

"It could look like Admiral's head for all I care, just as long as we get off the boat." One of the crewmates tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down.

"Come on boys, we didn't come all this way just to look at it." Sozin climbed down towards the boat as the others followed.

Later on, Sozin's boat is heading to shore, going through the foggy looking area. The Firebender searched for any sign of the Malays but unknown to him, Toph, Flit, and Momo ran through the tree area. The boat continued moving on as Toph climbed slowly to a pillar stand. She watched the boat reaching to shore and Sozin got off, looking around. Momo and Flit peek out and grinned as they saw the boy, but Flit looked at Toph oddly.

The men on shore began to pull the boat towards the shore as a crewmate ordered, "Keep it taut boys, keep it taut. Steady, steady."

"Alright, that's far enough. Alright now, tie her off." Another crewmate said.

"Here Sozin, tie off at this end." Yon Rha tossed the rope behind him. He turns and saw Sozin nowhere to be found. "Sozin? Sozin?" Yon Rha looked up and as Sozin climbing the tree, "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look!" Sozin replied to Yon Rha as he climbed up the tree. Once he made it to the top, he looked around; unaware that Toph is still looking at him, hiding behind the bush nearby. She smiled at this stranger, trying not to blush. Momo stood there, looking at Sozin and shrugged. The Lemar began to walk out of the bushes and towards Sozin. Toph tried to grab the lemar, but missed. Flit gasped and grabbed Momo's tail. The tug-o-war continued until Flit is forced to let go and is thrown, causing Momo to be send flying into Sozin's leg, hitting it.

"Hey!" Sozin exclaim in alarm as he charged up his fire spell, expecting an attack. But to his surprise, he saw Momo, making the Lemar grin nervously. Toph gasped, worried if Momo is going to get hurt, but she saw Sozin smiling. He knelt down as Momo walked back, staring at him.

"Well, you're a strange looking fellow. You hungry?" Sozin asked as he got out a biscuit, "Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food well sort of." Momo stared at him and quickly grabbed and ate the biscuit happily. "You like it, huh? Well, try eating it to four months straight." Sozin got out another biscuit.

Toph smiled at them, but she gasped when Momo waved at her. "You've got a friend back there?" Sozin asked as he walked towards the bushes as Toph backed away. She's in trouble!

As Sozin walked towards the bushes, he was about to open until Flit flew out of nowhere, flying around him. Sozin yelps in alarm, trying to shoo the hummingbird away, dropping more biscuits and Momo grabbed them like crazy.

Flit snapped, flying around Sozin.

"Sozin!" Yon Rha called from the ground, "You better get down here! The Amiral is to shore!"

Flit snapped.

"Alright, Alright, I'm leaving." Sozin walked off and climbed down the tree. Flit smiled proudly at Toph, who smirked at him. Toph watched him leave as Momo ate the last biscuit. He also picked up some crumbs and eating them.

Meanwhile, Toph and her friends aren't the only ones that they saw the newcomers. Back at the village, all of the citizens gathered around the tent as Lao looked seriously about the visitors. Are these strangers' friend or foe? Lao silent them, "My friends, we must know more about these visitors. Bumi, what do you see?"

Bumi got up and began to chant as he took some powder out, twirled it around the fire and dropped the rest in the fire. As he backed up, the big cloud appeared as the image of Firebender appeared.

"These are not men like us." Bumi began to explain as the couples and kids got scared. "The strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun. And weapons that's like fire and Lightning." Lao watched in shock as the demons changed into wolves. "They prowl the Earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path."

Xin Fu stood there, looking seriously, "Great Lao, I will lead our warriors to defend the river and attack! We will destroy these invaders! The way we destroyed those Airbenders!"

Lao shook his head. "Xin Fu, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river and observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay!"

Back at the shore, Sozin is holding the flag to India as the men salute. "I hereby claim this land and all to his reaches to His Majesty, Azulon and do so name this settlement, Yuo Dao." The crowd cheered.

"Bravo, bravo! Beautifully spoken sir!" Joo Dee walked back into the cabin and talked to Hawky, who is in the bathtub, "Hurry now Hawky. You must be squeaky clean for the New World." She walked off.

Hawky just sat there and ate one of the cherries. Outside, Momo climbed on the branch and stopped the cherries. He moved slightly to grab the cannon and jumped right into the tub, causing a big splash onto the Hawk and the cherry landed on its head. Hawky looked around to see who's responsible until he saw a big bubble with a familiar Lemar on it. Hawky looked closely until the Lemar popped it. Hawky yelped and saw Momo, smiling. He took the cherry from its head and placed it in its mouth. Momo grabbed the bowl and pored the cherries into his mouth. Hawky growled angrily as the Lemar grabbed the last cherry and ran off. Hawky barked and ran out of the tub and began to chase him. Momo grabbed the pulley and swung it to the branch and jumped on it. Hawky tumbled over the gangplank and fell right into the mud. Hawky growled angrily.

AN: I am sorry for the long wait people. As you see my internet had got cut off and now im have new problem with the internet.  



	5. Chapter 5

Sozin stood on the rock while looking through the woods in search for the Malays. Admiral Zhao did some looking around, walking beside Sozin. "Sozin, it appears that I have selected a perfect location. Not a savage insight."

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean that they're not out there, sir." Sozin said, looking around.

"Well, then perhaps you should venture forth and to terming their whereabouts." Zhao smirked.

"If there is any Malays out there, I'll find them." Sozin left, but he didn't know that Toph is still watching him in the bushes. Meanwhile, Zhao walked pass the crew, smirking and hoping that he will find gold. "Now, men to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men, build the fort. The rest of you, bring out the shovels; it's time to start digging."

Two crewmates looked at each other. "Digging?"

"Of course." Zhao said as he got out the map, "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World, gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources, but now " he slammed the sword on the map, "It's our turn." As the crew gathered around, some of the saw some gold and jewels on Zhao sword.

Zhao:** The gold of Cortes**

**The jewels of Pizarro**

**Will seem like mere trinkets**

**By this time tomorrow**

Zhao removed his sword off the table and slashed it around as the men ducked.

**The gold we find here**

**Will dwarf them by far**

**Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys**

**Dig up Indian, boys**

Zhao brought out some shovels and tossed them to the men. Soon, the gold will be his.

**Mine, boys, mine every mountain**

Joo Dee gave the axes to Zhao and he tossed some to the men, including the two, which they dropped the barrel right near Hawky, almost being squashed.

**And dig, boys, dig till you drop**

**Zhao grabbed two of the men, pulling them close to him.**

**Grab and pick boys**

**Quick, boys**

Yon Rha looked startled as Zhao grabbed his arms and motions them to dig a bit.

**Shove in the shovel**

**Uncover those lovely**

Yon Rha, with Zhao's help, begins digging some dirt onto the others a bit.

**Pebbles that sparkle and shine**

**It's gold**

**And it's mine, mine, mine**

Zhao smirked evilly got his gun out and fired one bullet, signaling the men to start digging.

Men: **Dig and dig and dig and diggety**

**Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...**

Joo Dee rolled the wheel barrel out with dirt and a small shovel.

Joo Dee:** Hey nonny, nonny**

**Hey nonny, nonny**

Zhao stopped the wheel barrel with his foot as he got out the small shovel, pouring the small dirt; he grinned evilly.

Zhao:**Oh how I love, it**

The men began to cut down the trees, searching for gold.

Joo Dee: **Hey nonny, nonny**

Zhao: **Riches for cheap**

The digging continued as the men pushed the wheel barrels.

Joo Dee: **Hey nonny, nonny**

**Hey nonny, nonny**

Zhao is on the wheel barrel as Joo Dee pushed it pass the men.

Zhao: **There'll be heaps of it**

**And I'll be on top of the heap**

We now see Zhao daydreaming that he's back at Shangri-La, all dressed in gold. He walks down the steps as the feather flag moved out of his way. It's perfect for him, right? (WRONG!)

**My rivals back home**

**It's not that I'm bitter**

**But think how they'll squirm**

**When they see how I glitter**

While Zhao showed them his new outfit, he held out his hand, letting a few girls kissed it before fainting.

The ladies in court

Will be all a-twitter

He walked up to someone who is the Lord, but he's not fully revealed at the moment.

The Firelady will reward me

Zhao knelt down as the Fire lord began to knight him.

She'll knight me

Without warning, Zhao switched placed with the Fire lord, now wearing the crown; that moron.

No! Lord me

Everyone, including the Fire lord bowed to him. His daydream ended as he passed the men cutting down the trees while slashing his sword.

It's mine, mine, mine

For the taking

Zhao helped the old man shaking rapidly like crazy, searching for gold.

It's mine boys

Mine me that gold

Hawky relaxed on his pillow, when a digger sends him flying in the air by the shovel. The hawk yelps as Zhao caught him.

With those nuggets dug

It's glory they'll give me

Joo Dee carried a picture of the lord towards Zhao.

My dear friend Lady IIahWill probably build me a shrine

He pushed his face through the picture, thinking that he is the lord. and Liring: When all of the gold

Zhao: Is mine

Men: Dig and dig and dig and diggety

Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig...

We see Sozin walks through the willowed leaves, exploring the woods and searching for any outsider.

Sozin: All of my life I have searched for land like this one

He stopped and stared at the waterfall in front of him.

A wilder more challenging country I couldn't design

As Sozin walked towards the waterfall, Toph peeked him behind the tree with interest.

Hundreds of dangers await and I don't plan to miss one

Sozin began climbing on the rock, but he slipped and grabbed the vine, swinging it down safely.

In a land I can claim, a land I can tame

Sozin stands on the log, making a bridge for him.

The greatest adventure is mine

Back at the woods, the men kept digging for gold, as Zhao gave out the order.

Zhao: Keep on working, men

Sozin: Mine

Zhao: Don't be shirking, lads

Mine, boys, mine

Mine me that gold

Men: Dig, dig, and diggety

Zhao: Beautiful gold

Men: Dig, dig, for that gold

Make this island

My land

Zhao: Make the mounds big, boys

I'd help you to dig, boys

But I've got this crick in me spine

Meanwhile, Zhao looked at the amazing view.

Sozin: This land will behold

Zhao, on the other hand, looked at the land, getting his hands on gold.

Zhao: This beauty untold

Sozin shouted as he finds himself on top of the mountain.

Sozin: A man can be bold

Zhao lit the fuse, shooting the cannon.

Zhao: It all can be sold

Soon the cannon went off, causing the tree to be blown up and knocked down.

Men: So go for the gold

We know which is here

Zhao: Is

They kept blowing the trees up as they took cover including Percy.

Men: All the riches here

Zhao: Mine

Men: From this minute

Dokugakuiji: Mine

Men: This land and what's in it is

All: Mine

The men kept digging in the big bound with Dokugakuiji right on top of it.

Men: Dig and dig and diggety-dig

Hey nonny, nonny, it's mine

Zhao put the flag down, giving a cruel grin. Even though it will take forever, he will find the gold an


	6. Chapter 6

Sozin began to climb down towards the waterfall to clean his face. He knelt down and scoops some water on his hands and splashed them on his face. As he scooped up more water, he stopped. Sozin stared at the water, seeing an unknown reflection staring down at him. Sozin looked suspicious as he splashed the water onto his face. He turned around and looked up at the tree, but the reflection he saw was nowhere to be found.

Toph hid herself behind the tree, still watching Sozin; so mysterious and good looking. Sozin glanced back, preparing to move on. Toph smiled and continued stalking and sneaking to the tall grass. She moved the grass to look closer at Sozin, but he disappeared. She heard a noise as Flit and Momo came out to take a peek, but she shoved them down to avoid being seen. Toph crawled out of the grass as her friends watch her going towards the water. Toph hops across the rock, crouching each time to keep her balanced.

What Toph didn't know is that Sozin hid in the shadows, under the rock, behind the waterfall preparing his fire. Without warning, Sozin jumped through the waterfall and stand in his firebending position about to aimed his fire at the unknown malaysian. But to his surprise, he saw Toph turning to him in the fog of the waterfall. Sozin drop his position at the girl before him. He and Toph stared at each other. Sozin looked surprised that the malaysian is a girl, beautiful as ever.

The stare down continues as he walked in the water, towards Toph and wants to talk to her, but without warning, Toph ran away. "No wait!" Sozin shouted.

Toph ran through the woods as her friends followed her. They ran and hopped in the canoe. "Please!" Sozin said as Toph stopped and turned around, "Don't run off!" Toph stared at him as he walked towards her slowly, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." he held out his hand. "Here, let me help you out of there."

"Siapakah anda dan apa yang anda mahu dengan saya." Toph said in malay language.

"You don't understand the word I'm saying, do you?" Sozin asked. Toph stared at his hand and at him; Sozin smiled. "It's alright." Toph wasn't sure if she could trust him, but the wind began to blow softly near her.

Voices: Ay ay ay na ay ay na

Toph put her hand on Sozin's as she is lifted up, the wind blew around their arms like they're in a knot. She looked at hers and Sozin's hands as the canoe is pulled back to shore. Toph looked at his face and his eyes.

Grandmother Oak's voice: Listen with your heart

You will understand

Toph got out of the boat while standing in front of Sozin. Flit just had enough and flew to attack Sozin, but Momo grabbed him.

The wind of leaves and pedals blew around Toph and Sozin.

Let it break upon you

Like waves upon the sand

"Who are you?" Sozin asked as Toph closed her eyes, listening what Grandmother Oak said before.

Listen with your heart

You will understand

Toph opened her eyes and replied, "Toph."

"Huh? What did you say?" Sozin asked with a surprise.

"My name is Toph." Toph answered. Momo and Flit looked stunned and dropped their jaws. They looked at each other as Momo grinned, but Flit glared.

"I'm Sozin." Sozin introduced his name. They smiled at each other, getting to know each other.

At the Yuo Dao settlement, Zhao kept ordering around as the men continued digging the ground in hopes to find gold. Unknown to them, Xin Fu and a few of his men hid behind the bushes, spying on them.

"That's it, keep at it men. Keep digging. It's going to be here somewhere." Zhao said, not knowing that the Malaysian Earthbending warriors is here. An Malaysian whistled, signaling Xin Fu and his brother Yu.

"There's 30 more of them down by the bridge." Yu reported.

"That make more than 100." Gojyo Xin Fu said, looking at Zhao and his men.

Zhao was eating his drumstick and asked Yon Rha, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir." Yon Rha replied with a sigh.

"How long are we going to keep digging like this, sir?" A crewmate asked.

Another crewmate walked out of the digging hole and dropped the shovel. "Yeah, we're slaving away, busting our backs day and night "

"It's Lord and country, I know. I share your fatigue." Zhao walked off and called his assistant," Joo Dee! Joo Dee!"

Joo Dee is away from the digging sight and continuing trimming some bushes to make them look like animals. Joo Dee heard Zhao calling her. "Coming!"

Zhao handed her the meat. "Dispose of this."

Joo Dee smiled at Hawky and held out the meat. "Who's a good Hawk?" Hawky rolled his eyes. "here!" Joo Dee threw the meat away and walked off. As Hawky looked at the bushes where the meat is at, he saw Yu peeking out of the bushes. Hawky yelped in alarm, getting Zhao's attention.

"Savages! It's an ambush arm yourselves!" Zhao ordered in alarm.

"Run!" Joo Dee screamed and took cover behind the animal bushes. The battle is about to occur, while Zhao shouts orders as Yu ran back to Xin Fu to warn him.

"Make sure every non-bender has a gun!" Zhao ordered as his non-bending men grabbed their shotguns and grabbed his own. "Shoot!" Yon Rha ran while firebending, but he trips over the log, causing him to shoot fire between Zhao's legs and burn the water barrel.

"Yon Rha, you idiot!" Zhao snapped, glaring at the young Firebender. The first battle begins, as Zhao's men shoot or Firebend at the malays like nuts. Percy screamed as it took cover underneath the metal helmet.

Zhao ran out of bullets of the shotgun and begin firebending, "Where's that blasted Sozin when I need him?"

Yu is on the tree, preparing to attack Zhao, but Zhao spotted him and burned Yu on his leg. Yu screamed in pain and fell on the ground, holding his leg. Yu is in trouble!

"Yu!" Xin Fu screamed as he ran out to help his brother. Yu opened his eyes and gasped in fright seeing a crewmate getting ready to finish him. "Enjoy the afterlife!"

Before the crewmate finished Yu off, Xin Fu came out of nowhere and battle the crewmate until Xin Fu knocks him downby earthbending into his stomach. Zhao's men kept firing as Xin Fu picked up Yu. "Back to the village now!" The Malayisan men ran escaped and the explorers cheered for victory.

"Shut up, shut up you fools! They'll be back!" Zhao yelled. Joo Dee came out from hiding, shaking like a leaf when the animal bushes have been destroyed.

"Everyone back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons to shore and finish building the fort!" Zhao ordered.

"Yes sir." A crewmate said.

Zhao glared at Yon Rha, who sat there, looking humiliated. "And you, learn to use firbending properly. A man's not a man if he doesn't know hot to aim." Yon Rha looked down and wondered why Sozin didn't show up.

Back at the village, Suki watches Bumi chanting trying to heal Yu's leg. Yu winced in pain while Bumi continues chanting, trying to heal his leg.

Lao frowned. "These beasts invade our shores and now this."

Bumi stopped chanting. "This wound is strange to me."

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Xin Fu, send message to the village in our nation." Lao said as he and Xin Fu walked out of the tent. "We will call out our brothers to help us fight."Lao told his people, "These people are dangerous! No one is to go near them!" Suki gasped and worried about Toph.  



End file.
